


Spock Needs a Hug (That Jim is Happy to Provide)

by YesterdayOnceMore



Series: Spock's Recovery [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Torture, Recovery, Spock and Kirk arent in an explicit relationship (yet), no explicit descriptions of torture, spock just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesterdayOnceMore/pseuds/YesterdayOnceMore
Summary: After being abducted by Klingons, Spock is having trouble sleeping. Insert a concerned Jim who just wants to make sure Spock is okay.





	Spock Needs a Hug (That Jim is Happy to Provide)

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic y'all, please enjoy!

Relief flooded Spock as he saw the familiar view of the transporter room come into focus. He was much too overwhelmed to halt the sudden surge of emotion. The last mission had been an abject disaster. The planet he and a small team had beamed upon was allied with the Klingons, unbeknownst to the Federation. Spock had been captured by the Klingon delegation in exchange for letting the rest of his team go.

It had been several long weeks before the Enterprise was able to locate him. The Klingons were very pleased to have a high-ranking Federation officer to question, and question him they did. Of course, Spock would never willingly give them information, which only delighted them more. They took pleasure in inflicting pain upon him, seeing how long he could maintain his composure.

It turned out that Spock was quite capable of keeping a straight face even when his emotions were in turmoil. Every passing week had brought more pain, more uncertainty, and more longing for the clean decks and spotless laboratories of his ship. He didn’t know how much longer he could have held out before the Klingon’s could wring out some pained gasps.

But as always, his crew came to the rescue. As Spock solidified back aboard the Enterprise, he saw the face of Mr. Scott, Doctor McCoy, and of course, his Captain, whose face shone with joy at having his first officer back. Kirk made a move towards Spock but was cut off by the doctor, who promptly stuck a tricorder in his face and began scanning his injuries.

“Good God man, what did they do to you?” asked McCoy, horrified at what he saw.

Spock knew he didn’t look great. The Klingons were quite adept at inflicting pain.

“They attempted to extract classified information by whatever means, doctor,” Spock replied, “As it remains, I am injured, but not permanently so. I will recover.”

The doctor grumbled in response but agreed.

“Come with me to sickbay. I’ll get you cleaned up so you can rest.”

Spock followed without protest, more than willing to have his pain eased.

\---

Spock’s injuries were slightly more extensive than he had originally believed. Doctor McCoy had healed him and then prescribed three days off of work duty, much to Spock’s chagrin. His attempts at persuading the doctor did nothing to change his mind.

And so Spock attempted to rest, but he found that every time he closed his eyes his mind supplied him with flashbacks of his time with the Klingons. He meditated extensively, but it did little to give him control over his mind.

When his three days of leave came to an end, Spock delved back into his work, having illogically missed the laboratories. He had much to catch up on, as even without him, the science department had made great progress in their experiments. He surrounded himself in reports, spending an entire shift at a workbench in the botany lab scrolling through his PADD. 

His next shift was on the bridge, and oh how he had longed to see the faces of the crew while he was away. When he stepped off of the turbolift he was greeted by the entire bridge crew, Sulu and Chekov swiveling their chairs around and beaming at him, Uhura giving him a glad grin, and the captain giving him a radiant smile. For the first time since Spock had been beamed back, he felt like he was home. He took his place at the science station and continued collecting data for his future experiments.

\---

It’s strange, Spock thought as he slipped into his meditation robe, just how quickly one can become reacclimated after such trauma. He had been back on duty for one week now, and aside from his tumultuous nights, everything was going smoothly. He had picked up his schedule as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn’t been in the hands of the enemy for weeks just a few days prior. While he was able to act as if everything were fine while on duty when he was alone the memories of his capture haunted him. As he settled down for yet another long meditation session, his back gave a small ache, reminding him of the hands that had brutally beaten him. His fingers began to hurt as well, almost as if they remembered the pain that had been dealt to them. His head, his ears, his legs, his arms, all of Spock’s body began to ache as if there were phantom hands grabbing and hitting him. He stood. He would not be able to clear his mind like this.

After a little deliberation, Spock made his way to the gym, which he found empty save for one punching bag in the corner that was currently being whaled on by one Jim Kirk. Silently, Spock started up a treadmill and began to run. 

The exercise was good. Spock was able to clear his head of everything, including the other man in the gym. As such, he was startled when his Captain stepped in front of his machine and raised his hand, signaling Spock to stop. When he did, Kirk offered him a small smile.

“Rough night, Mr. Spock?”

“Indeed. I found it difficult to clear my head enough to successfully meditate.” Spock wouldn’t ordinarily be so candid, but he saw no reason to hide this from his Captain.

“Are you all right?” he asked, his expression shifting to concern.

“Yes, Captain,” Spock replied. It wasn’t a complete lie, as he felt better now than he had previously.  
Kirk nodded. “If the problem persists I want you to see Doctor McCoy.”

Spock nodded in response, and Kirk turned away, then stopped.

“Oh, and Spock? When we’re off duty you can call me Jim.”

“Yes, Jim.”

The Captain flashed another brilliant smile at Spock. “You ought to go back to your quarters and rest, Mr. Spock.”

“Yes, Jim.”  
\---

The problem persisted. It had now been three weeks since Spock had come back to the Enterprise, and he was now struggling to focus during his time at the laboratories. In the past two days alone, Spock had caught his mind wandering over a dozen times when he should have been recording data. Spock did his best to hide this from his Captain, but it became unavoidable once he began his shift on the bridge.

Spock was lost in thought when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Mr. Spock, are you listening?”

Spock’s eyes widened. “My apologies, Captain. My thoughts seem to have gotten away from myself.”

Kirk narrowed his eyes. “You remember what I said earlier, right? You have ample help available to you, take advantage of it.”

“Yes, Captain. I will keep that in mind.”

Kirk held his gaze for a moment longer before returning to his chair at the center of the bridge.

\---

Again, Spock could not meditate. Frustrated more now than ever, Spock stood and exited his quarters to go to the gym again. As soon as he stepped into the corridors, however, he found himself face to face with the Captain.

“Where are you headed, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked, looking like he knew the answer already.

“The gym, Captain,” Spock responded.

“Spock.”

“Jim.”

“Spock, be honest with me. Are you okay?” Jim asked carefully.

Spock took a deep breath, prepared to tell Jim that he was fine save for a few moments of distress. Yet, when he opened his mouth he found he couldn’t lie to his Captain.

“No, Jim. I am not. I find my thoughts frequently wandering back to my time with the Klingons. I am having difficulty holding my concentration long enough to meditate, meaning that I am also struggling with falling asleep, and as a result, I am finding it troublesome to concentrate on, though I noticed my productivity decreasing. I thoroughly apologize; if you wish to discipline me I will have no objection.”

Spock ducked his head, unable to meet Jim’s eyes. He had disobeyed orders by not seeking help, and he did not wish to see the disappointment on the Captain’s face.

“Spock, would you like a hug?”

Spock’s head shot up. Of all the things he had expected to hear, that was not one of them.

“Pardon?”

Jim gave a soft smile. “I asked if you want a hug. You’ve been through hell, Spock, I’d like to offer my comfort however I can.”

Spock thought it over. He hadn’t initiated physical contact with anyone since living on Vulcan with his mother. Even before he left for Starfleet it had been years since he allowed her to touch him in any familiar way. Skin to skin contact was often uncomfortable at best, invasive at the worst. Still, if the Captain were the one offering, who was he to deny himself something so simple as a hug?

He nodded. “Yes, please.”

Jim stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Spock. His hold on Spock was warm and comforting and safe. Spock felt his tension ease and dropped his head to rest on Jim’s shoulder. He hadn’t been held like this in years. His forehead rested against Jim’s jaw, and Spock could feel his emotions through the contact. He felt Jim’s concern, affection, and relief surge through him.

They stayed like that for several moments, Jim acting as Spock’s anchor in the hallway. Jim moved his head slightly to rest atop Spock’s.

“I don’t want to push you or anything, but I really do want you to talk to Doctor McCoy. I think it’ll be good for you.”

Spock let out a breath. “I will.”

He felt Jim’s smile when he asked, “Promise? Do you want me to set up an appointment for you?”  
Spock considered for a moment and replied, “That won’t be necessary. It would be appreciated if you would escort me, as long as it would not disrupt your schedule.”

“Not at all, Mr. Spock. Not at all. Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“You know you can come to me whenever you need something, right?” Jim asked, reaching out to grasp Spock’s arm. “Whatever it might be. You don’t have to deal with what happened on your own. I’m here for you.”

Gratitude swelled in Spock’s chest. “Thank you, Jim. I am grateful for your support.”

“Anything, Spock,” Jim said, his eyes shining warmly.

The path to recovery would be a long one, but with Jim’s help, Spock thought it might be a little more agreeable.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is welcomed!  
> you can find me on tumblr @logic-is-a-little-tweeting-bird


End file.
